


Midnight, I'm not leaving

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Don't want to give much away, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Meme Lord Duke Thomas, Meme Lord Jason Todd, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Realized there isn't much angst???, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, You get the first words of what your soulmate says everyday, are we surprised though?, but well not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Jason tries to sober down from his laugher and manages to say, "No I think I have every right to joke around, seeing as I got beaten to death by a psychotic clown""You seriously should go to therapy, man" Tim says, shaking his head in irritation."No, I don't think I will" Jason says with a straight face - somehow."Ah, you are  a man of culture as well" Duke says, passing by."Ayy" Jason says, looking at Duke, raising his right hand up for a high five."Ayy" Duke says, high fiving Jason, before going on his merry way to the other part of the cave.OR: The one in which Gotham is suddenly under threat and then Tim and Jason find out they're soulmates????In this soulmate AU whatever the first thing your soulmate says that day, that's what you have printed on your body that day. So everyday it's something different (mostly).PROMPT: Fireplace
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Midnight, I'm not leaving

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all haven't already realized, I'm writing for 12 days of Jaytim like a day before I have to post because I work better under pressure idk why. So yeah, that's pretty much it. I got this idea and I was like: YES  
> I got so excited to write it yall dont know
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

The meeting at the batcave that happens once a month has become boring over time - even by Tim's standards. 

It's held primarily to see how many cases have happened since the last one and how many times someone has escaped from Arkham. 

The other reason being family bonding time - which Bruce hasn't straight up said but it's obvious enough seeing as though he always insists that everyone stay a little longer and talk about their lives. It's either that or Dick initiates game night and everyone in the family is way too competitive to say no. 

With Monopoly, Tim obviously always wins because of his strategic skills - and Damian always insists that he's cheating, while everyone else just gives up. So by now no one plays that anymore, and Tim's crowned as the 'Monopoly King'. 

Then there's video games; specifically Call of Duty, which of course Jason is a god at - which at first surprised everyone more than it actually should (seeing as though the guy literally shoots people as a job). 

At Mario kart, Tim's amazing, but Dick rivals his skills (probably because Dick spent most of his free time playing it as a kid - if he wasn't being Robin, doing homework or flirting with girls). Stephanie, Cassandra and Dick, seem to be the holy trinity when it comes to Just Dance - while the rest of them watch them in awe, as they gracefully mimic the dance move on the screen. 

Damian and Bruce seem to be good at UNO, while Duke tries his best to win at everything and Barbara just watches them in amusement with Alfred. 

Tonight's meeting feels different though. Almost as if there's something in the air. All Tim knows is that there is some heavy tension in the air, and the fact that Jason is late is not helping. He can tell by Bruce's expression that he's slowly losing his patience. 

Suddenly the sound of a bike entering the cave turns everyone's head from Bruce to the right. 

_Jason_. 

"You're late" Bruce says sternly, as Jason gets off of his bike. 

Jason takes off his helmet and puts it on the bike. "Sorry, but this hair ain't gonna get pretty by itself" He says playfully. 

"Todd, since when have you started talking like Grayson?" Damian asks, snorting. 

"I'm offended" He says pretending to be hurt. 

Dick is unamused by this whole act and gives Jason the middle finger. "Well fuck you too, Dickface" Jason retorts, smirking. 

Bruce narrows his eyes at Jason and Tim watches the whole exchange with amusement. 

Jason rolls his eyes. "Oh come on chill, I was just kidding" He says, raising both his arms up in surrender. "Okay but for real though, what is up with the traffic today?" He asks, walking to the seat across from Tim's (since that's the only available spot).

"That is exactly why I've asked you all here today" Bruce says. 

"Oh great, please don't tell me we're going to be traffic police now" Jason mutters, only loud enough for Tim to hear. He snorts. 

"The North-West part of Gotham has been evacuated and sealed. The public doesn't know much because the police don't want to cause much panic, but because of this a lot of traffic has been in the main part of Gotham and Crime Alley" Barbara explains. 

"But why is it sealed?" Tim asks. 

"Joke venom was released there three hours ago. The police sealed the area and got everyone out of there. Unfortunately many hospitals have been full because of it and no one has been able to come up with a cure yet" Bruce says. 

From the corner of his eye, Tim sees Jason's hands turn into fists. "That psycho got out of Arkham, _again_?" Jason asks, surprisingly calmly. 

Barbara shakes her head. "The Joker is still in Arkham, in the highest secured chamber might I add. There is no way that he communicated with anyone to get this done" She says, pulling up the live footage of the Joker's cell in Arkham on the batcomputer. 

"Then who's behind this?" Duke asks. 

"We don't know yet, but we're sure that this was just a warning. There's going to be more attacks and we need to be ready, that's why we're going to go in teams and try to scan the whole perimeter of Gotham and try to prevent the attacks. While we're doing that Barbara and Alfred are going to try and make a cure for this" Bruce says. 

"But if it's Joker Venom, don't we already have a cure?" Tim inquires. 

"I gave Gordon the cure to try it on the people. It didn't work. The formula of this new Joker Venom is stronger" He says. Tim nods. "Anyway the teams I'm assigning you are; Stephanie and Cassandra, you'll be in charge of the South and South-West. Dick and Duke, you're on East and South-East. Jason and Tim, you guys are going to be North and North-East. While Damian and I are going to go to West and North-West to investigate the scene" Bruce says. 

Everyone nods and starts going to their respective areas to get their suits. 

"Well well, looks like it's just you and me, babybird" Jason says. When Tim looks at Jason with an unamused look, he just winks. If Tim wasn't trying his hardest right now to look professional, he's sure he would have had a heart attack just now. 

The thing is, he's had a crush on Jason for a while. Like the guy has personality and looks. He's irresistible. But he knows nothing can happen between them. They both haven't found their soulmates yet and when they do, it'll be hard for Tim if he's too attached to Jason. He knows. He's trying, but it's hard. Especially because he has literally no interest in soulmates. His parents were soulmates, but in all honestly they were just too much alike. Very business minded and never really payed attention to each other. Or him. 

So he's never really been one to believe in them that much. That's why he doesn't look at his body constantly, trying to figure out whose first words (in the morning) are written there. 

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Tim asks, rolling his eyes. 

"Well for starters, the last time you were with Dick, you practically begged me to switch partners because he kept talking about soulmates and then you and Duke always manage to screw up somehow when you guys are together" Jason says. "Batman and Robin are always together so you can't third wheel. And then, Steph and Cass announced they're soulmates, which honestly took them long enough, seeing as though they're always together. I'm pretty sure they've been sleeping in the same bed long before they were even together" Jason says, shaking his head. 

"Touche" Tim says. "Also agree, I'm quite surprised it took them so long. Like I'm pretty sure the first words they say in the morning are to each other. How did they not notice?" 

"I don't know, but anyway we should get ready before B starts kicking our asses" Jason says getting up from his chair. 

"You say that like you got beaten up by Bruce when you were Robin" Tim says snorting. 

"You didn't?" Jason asks, looking at Tim with a serious expression. 

"Wait what?!" Tim says, his eyes blown wide. 

Jason instantly starts laughing. Tim realizes it's all just a joke and flushes red in embarrassment. 

"Jason! This isn't something to joke about!" He yells, still very much embarrassed. 

Jason tries to sober down from his laugher and manages to say, "No I think I have every right to joke around, seeing as I got beaten to death by a psychotic clown" 

"You seriously should go to therapy, man" Tim says, shaking his head in irritation. 

"No, I don't think I will" Jason says with a straight face - somehow. 

"Ah, you are a man of culture as well" Duke says, passing by. 

"Ayy" Jason says, looking at Duke, raising his right hand up for a high five. 

"Ayy" Duke says, high fiving Jason, before going on his merry way to the other part of the cave. 

Jason turns to Tim, with a content smile on his face. Tim shakes his head in disapproval. "You're so unlikeable" He says. 

"I think you're jealous that everyone likes me more than you" Jason says, sticking his tongue out at him. 

"I think your mental age stopped aging when you died" Tim says, rolling his eyes. 

Jason shrugs. "You're probably right" 

"I'm always right" Tim says. "Now come on asshat, we need to get ready, before B _actually_ starts beating us" He says, pulling Jason into the changing room. 

"Already so eager to get me undressed, are you babybird?" Jason teases. 

"Ew no, what the fuck?" Tim says, a disgusted expression on his face. _Actually, you know what I do want you undressed. In my bed. With me. In me-_

Tim shakes the thought, a small blush on the bridge of his nose. 

"You thinking about something dirty?" He teases again. 

"what, no? I was just thinking about how B is going to enjoy beating you if you don't hurry" He deadpans. 

"Yes Sir!" Jason says, straightening up and saluting at him. 

Tim rolls his eyes and chuckles while walking away to go get his own suit and suit up. 

* * *

"Red Robin, have you found anything on your side?" Red Hood's voice comes through the comms. 

"No, everything seems normal here. How about you?" Red asks, jumping down on another building. 

"I'm not sure. I think you should come here, I have some suspicions" Hood says. _Oh, how vague. I shouldn't be surprised though_. 

"Where are you exactly?" He asks. 

"Crime Alley" is all he says. 

It amazes Tim how when they're on the field, all the friendly banter with Jason just suddenly disappears. Well more specifically when it's a serious mission like this. Tim understands why but the pressure of succeeding really just gets to him and he needs some light-hearted comments and jokes to keep him _sane,_ per se. 

In situations like these he feels as though Jason Todd and The Red Hood are two different people. But they're not. They're exactly the same. The Red Hood just happens to be a persona Jason has adopted. The original persona of his greatest enemy; The Joker. He respects Jason. A lot. He's been through so much (more than anyone should), yet he still remains grounded. 

But even then, Jason is hurting. He's been hurting for a long time. Even if the wounds of the past have somewhat healed, they're still there. As scars. And they're presence haunts him. Could be through dreams, events in the present, people etc. And Tim wants to do something about it. He wants to comfort Jason and be there for him. But, he can't. 

He's told his friends about his crush. Not the name, just his feelings towards this mystery person. But even then, by the description itself, it's easy to tell who the person is. He's told his friends about how he feels drawn towards him. How he feels like every bone in Jason's body is perfect and that he likes all his flaws. He's told them he cries for him sometimes. Told them just his presence makes his mood better. Told them he's the cause of his happiness most days. 

They've told him it's love. He doesn't want to believe it. He's given up on love. He doesn't believe it's real. That's why soulmates are just a joke to him. 

When he arrives at Crime Alley, he has to shake off his thoughts and focus on finding Red Hood. 

"Over here!" he hears him say from above him. 

He looks up and sees Hood on top of a building. With the help of his grappling gun, he moves up the building with ease, catching up to Hood. 

"So, what's up?" Red asks. 

Red Hood doesn't reply, just walks forward. Red Robin follows him. Hood lunges his right foot on the edge of the building. "You see there" He says pointing at the entrance to an abandoned store. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Red asks, squinting at the direction of the shop. 

"As I said before, I have my suspicions and this place looks tempting enough to at least have one clue about what the hell's been going on" Hood says. 

"So why haven't you checked it out then?" Red inquires, turning his head to Hood. 

"Can't take any chances. Place could be a trap so I want some backup" Hood replies. 

"Fair enough" He says. "So we going in?" 

"Yeah" Hood says, before dropping down on the ground. Red follows his lead. "So according to my helmet there isn't anything in the building, but then again it could be wrong, seeing as the tech they used is superior to even the batcomputer, but it might work inside" Red nods. 

They walk inside the building. It's not creepy per se, it just makes him paranoid. _Jason's right, there is something here. This place doesn't feel right._ There's broken bits and pieces if things scattered around the floor. They step on them every now and then, causing Red to bite his bottom lip. 

"Thermal scanning?" Red asks.

"Nothing" Hood says. "Whoever is behind this doesn't want to destroy Gotham. I think it's just to cause chaos and drive people out of Gotham. They're being very smart about it too" 

"Agreed" He replies. "How'd you reckon they got the formula of the venom anyway?" 

Hood thinks for a moment. "Police station probably. No way they could've gotten it from B. Police Station is easy to break into, especially seeing what they've done. They would've gotten a sample from the evidence room and then following the compound structure they replicated it and added more shit to it" 

Red hums in response. "The factory The Joker made the venom in last time was destroyed, right?" 

"Yeah" Hood says. 

This is the most conversation they've had since they've been on the field. As small as it was, it's something, atleast. 

"Shit shit shit" He hears Hood curse after a moment of silence. 

"What happened?' Red asks, worried. 

"Helmet just picked up traces of venom. It's being released here!" Hood replies. 

"Where exactly?!" He panics. 

"Here take my helmet, there's two releases. I'll take the left one. The helmet will tell you exactly where right one is" Hood says, giving Red the helmet before running off to the left. 

Panicking, Red wears the helmet. The helmet highlights the area where the venom is present. _Up the air vent_. Using his grappling hook, he throws it to the vent. Using all his power, Red pulls down, making the entrance open. Then using his grappling gun, he climbs up into the vent. 

He climbs up and up and up,until he sees an opening. He climbs up the opening and he's outside. There he sees a big container of venom. 

Suddenly he hears a hissing sound. _Oh fuck, it's releasing_. Quickly, he takes out his very explosive batarangs and throws them at the container. In three seconds, the whole container, along with the venom. 

Then he realizes that Hood's alone there and without his helmet to filter the venom out of the air for him, he's vulnerable to the effects of it. 

Red Robin, jumps down the building (his wing like cape softening the landing) and runs towards the entrance. The hissing by now has stopped but he hears someone coughing. _Jason_. Quickly he takes off the helmet, and sprints towards Jason's limping body. 

"Hood! Hood! Talk to me!" He says panicking, as he puts the helmet on Hood's face. 

He hears him gasping but still coughing. "..I-I'm..d-didn't inhaale too mauch b-but-" Hood tries. 

_He has some in his system even if it's not a lot_ , Red concludes. 

"Come on, let's get you out of here" He says, hooking Hood's arm around his neck, while he tries to balances his body with the other. 

With his free hand he presses the emergency button on his suit, alerting his bike to come to his coordinates. 

After a few minutes, Jason's weight is too much for Tim to handle, but thankfully his bike arrives just in time. 

"Jay, you still there?" He asks. He hears him hum in response. "Okay I'm going to make you sit on my bike, put your hands around my waist, okay?" Red intstructs. 

He sits him down on the bike, while sitting himself as well. Suddenly he feels shaky hands wrap around his waist. Under normal circumstances this would have made Tim unbelievably shy, but this is not 'normal circumstances'. He puts in the coordinates of one of the nearest safehouses into the bike, before it starts moving. While he has one hand on the bike, the other grips Jason's arm in case he falls. 

* * *

"Red Robin to the Batcave, Red Hood has been hit. Is the cure ready?" He asks, as he lays down Jason on the couch. 

"Yes the cure is ready, Nightwing just took some, I'll tell him to drop some by you. Where are you?" Oracle asks. 

"The safehouse by Leslie's clinic" He replies, as he takes off the domino mask Jason is wearing. 

"Take care of him, Tim" She says. 

"I know, I know, but I want to help out on the field as well" He says frantically. 

"I know, but Jason's more important. We can't lose him again. Besides the rest have it under control for now. If things get out of control we'll call the league" She reassures. 

Tim sighs as he takes off his domino mask as well. "Well then, I have to take care of Jason, talk to you later" He says, before turning of his line. 

Jason's eyes flutter open lightly. "T-Tim I-" He can't manage to say the words and then suddenly his eyes shut and he passes out. 

Tim's eyes blow wide and he instantly removes his own gloves and Jason's gloves and starts checking for his pulse. His heart's still beating. _He just passed out, ok. Thank god_. He sighs in relief. 

Suddenly there's in a burning sensation on Tim arm. Thinking it might be an infection by the venom or something, Tim rolls up the sleeves of his suit, only to be surprised by what's there. 

In clear writing it's written "Tim I". Tim's eyes instantly turn to the clock. 12:06. 

Those were the first words Jason spoke since they got here. 

Jason is his soulmate. 

He walks backwards in shock and his legs suddenly feel weak and he falls. 

_Jason Todd is my fucking soulmate. What the fuck_.

His head is spinning and he doesn't know what to do. _How is this even possible?_ He feels cold and lonely even though Jason is right in front of him. So he gets up with all of his power and lights up the fireplace and sits there. 

He never thought of the possibility that Jason might be his soulmate. If anything, he never even thought about who is soulmate might be. He always wondered who's the lucky bastard who'll get Jason as their soulmate. 

At first he thought it was Roy or Kori, seeing as they're always together and how much he loves them. 

But then Roy and Kori got matched to each other.

Then he thought Artemis. He could tell Jason had a crush on her. 

For a long time he believed it wa Artemis - even when Jason stopped crushing on her. It just made sense - in his head at least. 

But this? Jason being HIS soulmate, doesn't make sense. But it should. 

It explains why Tim was so drawn to Jason in the first place. Explains the different text Tim had to read unwillingly sometimes. But still, it's all too much to process. 

Thankfully Dick arrives just in time, to stop Tim's brain from spiralling too much. 

"Tim?" Dick asks. 

Tim turns around to see Nightwing. "Hey" He offers. 

"What happened?" He asks, as Tim gets up from the floor. 

"We were at Crime Alley. Jason found this store and thought it was worth checking out. When we went in there, there were two tanks filled with venom, not enough for the whole Northern region, but still a lot" Tim starts, as he takes the needle from Dick. "Jason gave me his helmet to locate the other tank since he already knew where the other one was. Because he didn't have his helmet, he accidentally inhaled some of the venom. Not a lot, but still enough to pass him out and make him not move" He explains. 

"Oh God" Dick says shaking his head. 

"How about you guys?" Tim inquires. 

"Didn't have any luck. B thinks it's all a decoy for the big thing" He replies. 

Tim hums in response, as he turns his back to Dick.

"Hey Tim?" Dick asks. 

"Yeah?" He asks, turning to Dick again. 

"Is something bothering you? Like I mean other than the case?" Dick asks. 

For a moment Tim debates whether or not he should tell Dick or not. But he deserves to know. "Jason's my soulmate" He says. 

Dick stays completely silent and Tim refuses to look at him. "..How long have you known?" He asks.

"Found out just before he passed out" Tim says. 

"Does he know?" Dick asks. 

"I don't think so" Tim replies. 

"You should tell him when he wakes up. He deserves to know" Dick says. Tim is about to say something but Dick cuts him off. "No shut up. You've been in love with him for far too long. You're going to tell him you guys are soulmates so you can sort your shit out" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tim asks, looking at Dick's direction, but he's disappeared. 

Tim sighs. He knows Dick is right. 

So he presses the needle against Jason's neck, injecting the cure into him, before putting the needle down and sitting in front of the fireplace. 

After a few minutes, he hears a groan. Then footsteps are heard. Tim still doesn't look back. 

"W-What happened?" He hears Jason asks. 

"Joker Venom" He replies. 

"Did the others catch who did it yet?" Jason asks. 

"No" Tim says. After a few seconds Tim blurts it out, "We're soulmates" 

In return he gets no reply. Just footsteps. It's when Jason sits down beside him, when he gets an answer. "I know" 

Tim turns to look at Jason in shock. "How? When?" He asks utterly surprised at the revelation. 

Jason chuckles looking up. Then he looks down on the ground. "You always end up coming to me when you're hurt or something. So I ended up figuring it out" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, a feeling of betrayal taking over his nerves. 

Jason laughs again, but this time it's humorlessly. "Have you ever seen your face when soulmates are mentioned? It's obvious that you hate the idea of one, so of course I didn't tell you. I couldn't face the rejection, but I guess it was inevitable that you found out. So it's inevitable for me to get rejected, eh?" 

As soon as Jason finishes his sentence. Tim cups his face in his hands, locking their lips in a fierce kiss. At first Jason is shocked, but that shock only lasts a few seconds before he puts his hands on Tim's waist, pulling him closer. Jason kisses Tim back with the same amount of passion that Tim kisses him with. 

The kiss is short and sweet with very little tongue involved. It's nice. 

When they pull away, they're panting, even though the kiss was short. "I love you" Tim confesses, as his and Jason's heads meet. 

"Are you sure?" Jason asks, desperation in his eyes. 

"Yes! God yes! Fuck, it feels so good to kiss you after I've been dreaming to for so long" He admits. 

Jason chuckles, putting a small kiss on his lips. "Me too" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytim can adopt me any day js


End file.
